KAPON
by KAPON-O.aNdy
Summary: Age Of Knights


In Medieval times a particular lord settled in France. He started a village & created his own kingdom. Though at that time he had a daughter. In the castle 3 noblemen sons grew up to be barons & knights directly under the lord & his authority. They were known as their ability. A for analyser, O for observer & N for neutral. AON, was the groups name.

One day the PR sneaked out to meet her peasant friend who was a jester in the village on the outskirts of the town. The jester was put there by a certain KnightInShiningArmour that came from a distant land. To get close to the PRincess, that he happened to fall in love with, he held the jester under his authority & command.

After sometime of surveillance KISA decided that he he'd wait no longer for his beloved princess and declared that he wanted her hand in marriage to the lord, her father.

The lord took the matter very seriously & told him that he would give it a thought. The KISA left the castle on his horse with a smirk. Who else could match him?

Whilst A was sharpening his blade at the blacksmiths, a peasant comes over to inform him that the next sword fight was tomorrow. A man came running down the street & rushes into the blacksmith. He informs them that a knight had just entered the castle & had asked the lord for his daughter's hand in marriage.

Pr was with the jester on the outskirts of town when the king ordered the maid to request a talk with the Pr. The maid entered the room to find that the Pr was not there. She informs the king & the castle is held in an immediate 'lock-down' situation (all gates locked & all entrances & exits guarded). The whole castle has been searched but the Pr was nowhere to be found.

The king orders an immediate round up of the 4 noble knights AON & KISA. Two of the knights show up at the round table, O & N. KISA aka K & A were known to have left to visit the village on business. The king orders O & N to leave the castle to find the Pr. The knights left at once.

The Pr continues to hang out with the jester as they hear sounds from the street. They notice a man talking to a group of people about a 'lock-down' at the castle for the search of the Pr. N roams the town & stops when he notices the Pr's basket of fruit in a peasant's house.

N ties his horse down & enters the house, sword drawn. The Pr begins to explain that she snuck out of the castle under her fathers nose. N leaps in grabs the jester & puts his sword to her throat. N realizes it was the jester of KISA and releases her to guard the Pr. Pr explains that she left the castle & N leaves the room with the Pr following closely behind.

They return to the castle & N is dismissed with a 'thank you' from the king while as Pr follows her father into a room. They discuss about her safety & she was put under extreme restrictions & was watched by officials trusted by the king.

Two men are talking on a side street in town. One man gets stabbed in the chest when a cloaked figure walks past & swiftly draws a sharp object. The cloaked figure swiftly walks into the darkness & disappears. The other man cries for help.

A young man in a pub sits down at a table & receives a drink. A mysterious figure joins him. They begin to talk. The young man grabs a chunk of notes & puts it on the table. The mysterious figure picks it up, wishes him a nice day & leaves the pub unnoticed by the others.

The king strolls around his castle thinking. He decides to go to the high priest for advice. The Baron was asked to join the king. The king prepares a carriage & they go up the mountain to see the high priest. Whilst going up the mountain a squire spotted a person lurking in the shrubs. He yells a warning & is heard no more.

The squire on the other side races over to cover the king. He draws an arrow & raises his bow. A flying object hits the squire as he releases his arrow. The squire falls but his arrow wounds the mysterious man. The king could only watch helplessly as his men fell to the ground.

The king & the baron reached the church & the king went inside as soldiers kept watch outside. The king walks up to the priest & the high priest greets the king. They sit down & begin to talk. The king asks the high priest advice on how to raise her daughter, the Pr.

The princess was not very pleased. For the next few days the princess was limited to the roam of her own room. When the king came back from the high priest he went to his room. On the third day he came out & went to consult with the Pr.

One sunny morning KISA decided to pay a visit to the Pr. As he walked past the front garden of the inner bailey he picked up 4 different types of flowers & went on his way to Pr's room. The Pr welcomed him & took the flowers. She examines the flowers & realizes that it was the flowers, which she grew near the east round tower.

The Pr loses her temper & hits him with whatever she could reach. The guards run to her assistance & lock KISA up (not my idea). KISA was silent in the cell. He did not speak nor move. He began to think ... think back...


End file.
